We'll never be a fairy tale
by Luu Higurashi Potter
Summary: Não é exatamente uma fanfic HP, apenas uma história que eu gostaria de compartilhar. Não cito nomes então, leia imaginando personagens, se quiser.


**WE'LL NEVER BE A FAIRYTALE**

Eu sinceramente não consigo lembrar o momento exato em que nos conhecemos. Tínhamos cerca de 5 anos, ou talvez nem isso. Nossos irmãos eram melhores amigos desde... Bom, sempre.

Ele sempre gostou de mim. Desde os 5 anos. E nunca fez questão de esconder de ninguém. É claro, houve algumas meninas por quem ele se interessou. Eu sabia, era passageiro. Ele simplesmente me contaria quando eu voltasse a ser ela. A garota que ele gostava. A amiga de infância. A que sempre esteve ali, para ouvir o que ele tinha a dizer. Ou melhor, a escrever, já que, mesmo estudando na mesma sala, na mesma escola, há séculos, ele continuava o mesmo menininho tímido de anos atrás. Em oito anos, eu nunca cheguei perto de retribuir o sentimento. Bem, talvez uma fagulhinha de ciúmes quando a garota que ele estava gostando era uma das minhas minha amiga. Afinal, mais cedo ou mais tarde, os garotos sempre acabavam escolhendo ela. Mas ele me surpreendeu de novo, quando, algumas semanas depois, disse que, no final das contas, era de mim que ele gostava. E então tudo havia voltado ao seu devido lugar.

Mas isso foi antes. Antes de _ela aparecer_. Eles nem haviam ficado e ele já queria pedi-la em namoro. E fazia questão de me contar tudo. Tudinho. E como diz o ditado, você só dá valor quando perde.

Até hoje, eu não sei o que me levou a gostar dele. Ele não era bonito, nem perto disso. As garotas (incluindo aí todas as minhas amigas) nunca cogitariam ficar com ele. De modo algum! Mas eu não o achava de todo o mal. Bem, pelo o menos nos últimos tempos. O sorriso, que ele dirigia a mim de diversas formas, já me cativara. Em especial o que ele abria quando estava nervoso. Tímido. E aquele horrível penteado de cabelo, com um topetinho, que eu fazia questão de destruir sempre que tinha a oportunidade. Ele não tinha muitas qualidades que se destacassem. Não era realmente inteligente, seu senso de humor não era lá aquelas coisas, raramente tomava atitude.

Ao que parece, a garota, a que ele gostava, não pareceu achar ele grande coisa também. O que, de certa forma, eu agradeci imensamente.

Nós já havíamos criado certa rotina. Raramente passávamos de um 'oi' na escola, mas podíamos passar uma tarde inteira conversando no chat. E lá ele era diferente. Adorável mesmo. Eu prometi para mim mesma, internamente, que, se um dia ele fosse capaz de agir assim comigo presente, ele teria uma chance.

O tempo passou, e eu acabei esquecendo a possibilidade de gostar dele. Continuávamos nos falando, é claro, mas como nos velhos tempos, sem nenhuma segunda intenção, de ambos os lados, aparentemente.

Foi então que eu me tornei uma grande amiga do melhor amigo dele. Foi numa tarde, rápido assim. Eu estava ajudando ele, o amigo e mais uns colegas meus para uma apresentação que eles iriam fazer a noite e foi simples e rápido assim. Detalhe: o melhor amigo dele estava namorando _aquela_ garota. Parece que ele se esqueceu de mencionar que estava disputando ela com o melhor amigo (que também não era NADA bonito, por sinal).

Bom, é fácil para eu falar dos outros, mas a verdade é que, eu também não sou lá grandes coisas. Eu não tenho o corpo perfeito (não que eu seja gorda nem nada, apenas não sou magérrima), meu nariz é grande demais, meu cabelo é bonitinho, mas nunca está no lugar certo. Enfim, eu não sou exatamente considerada bonita, e você concordaria se me visse. Mas isso não vem ao caso.

Numa festa na escola, o melhor amigo dele me disse que achava que ele gostava de mim. Talvez seja a hora de citar a minha melhor amiga. Bem, ela era, ao menos, na época (queria que ainda fosse, mas, como já dito isso não é um conto de fadas). Ela não gostava da minha amizade com o melhor amigo dele e muito menos com ele. Referia-se a eles como, eu não sei bem como ela se sentia em relação a eles, mas, algo como perdedores, eu acho. Como pessoas estranhas. Não que ela fosse perfeita ou se encaixasse num modo padrão de comportamento. Muito longe disso, o completo oposto, na verdade. Ela era louca, insana, e era isso que eu adorava nela. Mas, sinceramente? Eu já estava mais do que cansada de ouvir repreensões por ser amiga de pessoas que ela não estava nem interessada em conhecer antes de julgar. Vamos chamar ela de T, para facilitar.

Foi numa viagem de escola que tive certeza. A confirmação que, de fato, eu gostava dele. Eu e T entramos no onibus, e ele e o melhor amigo estavam ocupando os lugares mais proximos de umas amigas nossas. Eu pedi, e, depois de muita insistencia, eles passaram para o banco da frente, deixando que sentássemos ali. Eu fiquei conversando com eles, enquanto T, irritada por isso, se virou para falar com as meninas de trás. Ele nunca foi tão fofo comigo. Nunca.

Mas como nada é perfeito, lembram da minha amiga que ele gostou? Certo, vamos chamá-la de J. J estava se sentindo meio sozinha, já que, irritante como era, já havia deixado todas nós meninas meio loucas, inclusive eu, que anteriormente andava com ela para cima e para baixo. Voltando, J se sentou no meio dos dois. Por cerca de duas horas de viagem. Agora, veja bem, nos primeros vinte minutos, vendo J e ele ali, brincando, eu pensei que seria fofo ve-los juntos, afinal, ele era meu amigo e eu queria tudo de bom para ele. Quando ela começou a dar em cima dele (o que ela havia feito com metade dos meninos do onibus, inconsientemente), eu comecei a ficar irritada. Mesmo que T estivesse conversando com as meninas de trás, ela pareceu perceber a minha irritação.

E então, eu soube. Que gostava dele. Que estava gostando a um bom tempo, e só havia me dado conta e admitido para mim mesma naquela hora.

No quarto de hotel, contei para T, que só me dirigiu um olhar de quem já sabia a tempos, dizendo: "Fico feliz que não tenha matado a J, você estava bem irritada, ainda bem que ninguém percebeu.". Eu concordei. T me conhecia melhor do que ninguém (queria que ainda conhecesse, mas enfim).

Tivemos uma festa naquela noite, e, por incrível que pareça, ela ficou comigo e com os meninos. Parando para pensar agora, imagino que ela tenha feito isso por mim. E nossa, foi extraordinário. Nada demais aconteceu, afinal, era uma viagem de escola. Nos despedimos com um beijo na bochecha. Só eu e ele. T, eu e o melhor amigo só disseram boa noite, mas ele fez questão de me dar um beijo na bochecha, me levar até o corredor do meu quarto, e dizer que me via na manhã seguinte. Ah, é, um pouco depois de chegarmos no quarto, ele ligou de novo para desejar boa noite. T achava engraçada a minha cara de idiota achando fofo, pelo visto. Não importava, estava mais do que feliz por ela estar me apoiando.

O outro dia foi... não tão bom. No café da manhã, ele acenou para T e para os outros, mas quando passei pela mesa dele dizendo bom dia, ele me puxou para me dar um beijo na bochecha. Foi incrivelmente fofo. T deu um sorrisinho quando comentei depois. "Até parece que ele não gosta de você.", ela disse, me dando a certeza que eu queria.

Mas... como nem tudo é tão azul, não o vi praticamente durante o resto do dia. Ele e o melhor amigo discutiram, e T parecia um pouco irritada, então sentou com as outras meninas no onibus e o melhor amigo dele sentou comigo. Ficamos conversando a viagem de volta inteira, e ficou meio evidente que eu estava chateada. Um outro amigo nosso, R, também ficou conversando com a gente, e em determinado momento, ele disse para mim: "Bom, eu achei que tinha rolado um clima entre você e _ele_ ontem lá na festa." E, eu fiquei surpresa que alguém tenha notado, então neguei veertemente.

Voltamos para a escola e ele não voltou a ser adorável como na viagem. "Eu gosto dele, T, gosto mesmo. É só que... na viagem, ele foi exatamente a pessoa que era comigo quando a gente se falava pelo chat. E agora voltou com tudo isso." Admiti, para a minha pelhor amiga, o que me fez lembrar de uma coisa: ele nunca escondeu que gostava de mim. Ele sempre foi honesto. O justo seria que eu restribuísse o favor contando para ele, certo?

É, eu sei, que idiota, mas eu realmente fiz isso. Depois de muita enrolação e horas de conversa no chat, eu confessei. E ele ficou tipo: 'ok'. Não exatamente uma resposta animadora, se quer saber. Na verdade, as palavras exatas dele foram: "Demorou muito para me falar uma coisa que eu já desconfiava." ! Isso acaba com qualquer garota, cara. Sério, fiquei indignada. E também ficaram as minhas aliadas, T e H, para quem eu tive que contar, ela tinha os melhores conselhos e era milhares de vezes mais compreensiva que T.

Eventualmente, precisando conversar com alguém que conhecesse ambos os lados melhor, eu contei para J (sim, a oferecida, mas tinhamos feito as pazes e ela pediu desculpas, confessando que não tinha dado em cima de ninguém propositalmente). Ela conhecia ele, eles eram mais ou menos amigos, então me ajudou melhor com a situação. "Você já fez mais do que a sua parte, é a vez dele de tomar atitude, todo mundo sabe que ele sempre gostou de você, seria muito azar isso ter mudado agora, né?" ela me disse, fazendo com que eu me sentisse aliviada. Irritate ou não, oferecida ou não, ela tinha esse efeito sobre mim. E era disso que eu precisava no momento. Como não havia de deixar de ser, T ficou extremamente irritada com isso e discutimos feio. Sinceramente, achei que ela ia me bater nesse dia. Mas passou depois que convessamos. Era sempre assim. Explosiva. Nós duas, na verdade.

Alguns dias depois, para a felicidade geral da nação, ele me disse que era recíproco. E eu saí pela casa rindo e gargalhando, aos pulos. E, a partir daí, comecei a recebei mensagens de boa noite. J e H, como eu esperava, ficaram histéricas e pularam de felicidade por mim. Mas eu tenho que admitir que por mais que quisesse que ela ficasse feliz por mim, as reações de T a essas coisas eram hilariantes. As vezes ela simplesmente batia a mão na cabeça como se não acreditasse que aquele cara, aquele, que estudava com a gente à séculos, era o que eu estava gostando.

Ainda me lembro da melhor reação de todas. Eu tinha ido dormir na casa dela, tinhamos um evento na escola no outro dia de manhã cedo e, as três da manhã, a vibração do meu celular pela mensagem nos acordou. Dizia assim: "Boa noite, durma bem 3 s2 sonha comigo." Você pode achar fofo, mas esse 'sonha comigo' foi, simplesmente comico. Não acreditei que tinha lido aquilo, porque, apesar de tudo ele ainda era ele, o meu melhor amigo. Digamos que não fazia muito o estilo dele. Eu mostrei para T, que também tinha acordado e ela, ainda sonolenta, resmungou um: "Em nome de Jesus, esse cara tem merda na cabeça.". Rimos e voltamos a dormir. No outro dia, mostrei para a irmã dela e ainda mais gargalhadas.

Enfim, um tempinho se passou e J veio me contar que ele tinha falado com ela sobre uma garota que ele não citou o nome, dizendo que a garota gostava dele agora e ele não sabia se gostava dela ou não. Bem, imaginem a minha decepção. Tudo que eu fiz foi falar com ele, dizendo que eu contei que gostava dele porque achava que ele deveria saber e não tinha problema se era recíproco ou não. E tudo que ele me disse foi: 'ok'. AGORA, o que diabos isso queria dizer?

Cerca de um mês depois, dia 25 de agosto, foi o casamento do irmão dele. Eu, meus pais, meu irmão e minha cunnhada estávamos convidados porque nossos irmãos são melhores amigos desde sempre e tal.

Então, naquele dia, nós ficamos. E você pode pensar "nossa, finalmente!", mas eu nunca tinha ficado com um cara antes. Então, eu posso dizer, com toda a certeza que, o primeiro cara que eu fiquei foi um cara que eu gostava. De verdade. Gosto, aliás. Mais do que eu quero admitir. Gosto de um jeito que me faz pensar como eu poderia ter feito as coisas diferentes ou como seria maravilhoso se a gente tivesse juntos antes de dormir. Gosto de um jeito que sempre me faz lembrar do quão desajeitado foi o nosso primeiro beijo, já que ele também nunca tinha ficado com ninguém.

Basicamente, como não estávamos exatamente num lugar escondido, toda a família dele ficou sabendo. E viu. Bem, umas tias dele estavam passando na hora e eu encontrei elas no banheiro depois, então, uma dica: não pegue um cara no casamento do irmão dele se não tiver um lugar mais privado. E vai por mim, você não quer que seu irmão, sua cunhada e sua mãe fiquem sabendo. Ainda dou graças a Deus que meu pai nem desconfia. Ele iria me M-A-T-A-R, é sério.

E foi aí que as coisas começaram a esfriar. Eu voltei a eceber as mensagens e, aquilo, de certa forma, servia para me lembrar que sim, realmente havia acontecido.

Porém, na escola, a mudança poderia ser considerada menor do que zero. Se evoluimos do 'oi' para um 'oi' e um 'tchau' foi muito. Depois de alguns dias eu percebi que ele não teria coragem para tomar atitude tão cedo. Se é que iria um dia.

E o tempo continuou passando... Um mês, dois meses, três meses. Além de nada ter ido adiante, eu tinha perdido o meu amigo. Nunca mais voltamos a conversar de verdade. E ele fazia uma falta imensa.

Foi num belo dia (não tão belo, mas enfim) que os amigos dele resolveram fazer uma pegadinha comigo. Mesmo nós combinando não contarmos para ninguém, é claro que ele espalhou para os amigos dele. Voltando, os amigos dele chegaram pelo chat dele pedindo para ficar comigo. Nessa época, eu já não falava mais com T há tempos, na verdade, ela nunca ficou sabendo que ficamos. Ao menos não por mim. A minha solução foi recorrer a J, sempre a postos. Foi só algumas horas depois que percebi que não era ele. Para minha sorte, embora eu não tenha negado nada, também não havia aceitado nada, nem mostrado grande animação. E eu me senti um lixo. Mesmo. Porque, no outro dia, ele veio me contar que não tinha sido ele. Eu já sabia, é claro. Mas ter que ver ele rindo pela brincadeira, aquilo foi demais para mim.

Não tivemos mais nada depois disso. Sempre achei bobagem quando falavam "daquela pessoa que te tira o sono, a que você sempre pensa antes de dormir..." até me dar conta, que, eu pensava mesmo nele. Então, nesse brilhante dia em que pensar nisso me impediu de dormir, eu resolvi escrever uma história. A nossa história.

O que me deu coragem demais. Coragem para mandar para ele uma mensagem dizendo: "Eu ainda gosto de você, não sei porque estou te falando agora, mas foda-se.". E eu simplesmente imaginei, querendo me matar no minuto em que apertei a tecla 'ENVIAR', que ele responderia algo como "ok", "beleza", ou ainda "Tá bom então.".

O que ele respondeu, no final das contas, foi: "Obrigado por me contar agora. Beijos."

Eu não sei o que isso quer dizer, e não sei se um dia saberei. Eu gosto dele, de verdade. Estou começando a pensar que talvez eu possa estar quase apaixonada por ele. Mas isso é demais para admitir, por enquanto.

Se um dia essa história continuar, só o tempo poderá dizer... Mas não posso esquecer: isso não é um conto de fadas. Não é como de uma de minhas histórias. Por mais que eu escreva meus caminhos, no mundo real, não posso controlar os personagens.

Obrigada!

x.x

N/A: Fic desabafo. Comentem, se quiserem. Beijos.


End file.
